The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile electronic device applications (apps), and more particularly to the field of matching suitable devices with apps.
Computer software, also herein referred to as applications or mobile apps, today can be configured to run on one or more device types including, but not limited to the following: (i) a smart phone; (ii) a tablet computer; (iii) a smart watch; (iv) a smart television; (v) a media player; (vi) a “widget” that can run on the lock screen of a phone or tablet computer; (vii) a desktop computer or workstation; and/or (viii) a vehicle head unit or sound system. Apps perform wide-ranging functions including email, calendar, text, voice and/or video communication, navigation, computation, social networking, searching, image/video editing, and gaming, to name just a few, or any other type of computing application now known or to be developed in the future.